Kim's Choice
by KP-RS-Fan
Summary: Kim faces a choice, a choice that could change her life. Set near the end of So the Drama. Read and review. Please and thank you!


**Kim's Choice**

Kim faces a choice. A choice that could change her life. Set during So the Drama after Drakken is defeated and before Kim takes Ron's hand to go to the prom. Read and Review Please and Thank you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kim's Choice**

"_**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."**_ ― Lao Tzu

Kim stood looking at the scene going on around her. The police had just finished taking her statement and were wrapping up their investigation. As she looked around, her eyes fell upon Ron talking to another police officer. Kim smiled as her mind replayed the conversation between her and Ron as they were tied up in the Bueno Nacho warehouse. The thing that surprised her most about Ron admitting his romantic feeling towards her was not only that he had those feelings, but that she was glad that he had them and that it made her happy. Ok, so he didn't acutely have a chance to finish telling her how he felt before Rufus showed up, but the message was clear enough that he didn't need to for her to know what he meant.

Kim also realized that she returned his affections, although she was not as surprised by that fact as she thought she would be. As she thought more about it, Kim realized that she had indeed felt that way about Ron for the last couple of years. It was so clear to her now. Being greatly disappointed when he occasionally had other plans on Friday night, not feeling as awkward as she thought she would be being with him as a "date" for his cousin's wedding, the moodulator incident, jelling about Yori, and she could go on and on and on.

For the first time she felt like she could admit how she felt about him, and it felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. As Kim thought about this, she remembered about the prom that was going on that night and she realized that she was now dateless. Now she did not have a reason to go back to the prom, which was probably just as well because she and Ron so need to talk about where things stood between them now.

That's when it hit her, why not go to the prom with Ron like she was going to before Eric showed his ugly face at school. She would have to be the one to make the next move. Kim knew Ron pretty well, and she knew that even though he was brave enough to tell her how he felt, he would not pressure her about it anymore because that was the kind of friend and kind hearted person that he was.

Kim started walking towards Ron to talk to him about going to the prom when suddenly she was struck by a strong feeling of fear. This was unexpected because it was not that often that this happened to her. But, she was afraid of what could happen if she got involved with Ron in a romantic way. This fear had nothing to do with Bonnie or the "food chain". Kim had moved beyond that and such things were not important to her anymore. No, it was the fear of what would happen if a romantic involvement didn't work out and how that could affect their friendship, which was the most important thing to her. In fact, out of all the other reasons, that was the thing that kept her the most from completely admitting and accepting how she really felt about him for so long and now that same fear was taking hold of her again.

As Kim started to back away from going to Ron, she remembered what her cousin Joss had said about Ron, and how he was brave because he was scared of so much but he didn't let that keep him from side kicking. And Kim knew that she was right. Ron always did what needed to be done in order to help her in spite of his own fears. Like back in the warehouse; he admitted how he felt even at the risk of her possibly not returning those feelings. Most of the time he seemed to somehow know, whither it was concise or not, what she needed and put that ahead of his own fears. Again, Kim found strength from Ron and she decided to go ahead with her original plan.

Kim walked up to Ron just in time to hear Drakken say, "This is not over! Ohhh, this can't be over"!

"Deal with it, dude". Ron said as he closed the police vans back door. "It's over"

"You know, Ron, we'd better hurry". Kim said with a sly smile on her face.

After looking at Rufus with a confused look on his face and Rufus looking back at him with the same expression, Ron said "Hurry where"?

"You'll see" Was all Kim said as she took his hand and lead him away.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
